A Great ToBe Dad
by Scotty1609
Summary: Illucida's Challenge: Team Interactions  T because I'm paranoid. ;P


**I own nothing.**

*** This is for Illucida's challenge: Team Interactions. I got AQUAMAN and ROBIN under the theme of ACTION. ***

**ENJOY!**

_****_

**Robin P.O.V.**

"AURGH!"

I felt a hefty fist punch me into the concrete wall of a storage building. My ribs cracked, and the wind was knocked completely out of my diaphragm. As I fell to my knees, a warm liquid trailed down the back of my neck. "Ugh..."

Bane approached, smirking. His huge muscles and vein that popped out of his skin were showing all over his shoulders, as he wore only a black muscle shirt, ripped in several places due to my bird-a-rangs, and pants that were cut off half-way up his calf because he had grown so much with the steroid pumps.

"Eh, Bird-boy," he spoke in his gravely, Jamaican voice. He grabbed my shirt front and lifted me into the air. "You'd best say your goodbyes to 'da world now, chico, because I'ma knock your lights out."

A heavy-set fist smacked into my head, knocking me senseless. Bane threw my broken body over towards the port. I fell on the wooden planks, my arm dangling over the side into Gotham Harbor's deep navy, ice-cold waters.

Let me explain _what _exactly is going on.

Bruce is in Japan for a business meeting for Wayne Corp., leaving me stuck here to patrol all by myself for this week. Tonight, however, Bane decided to try and rob a bank, to my ever-so-high delight. _Not_.

Silly me, thinking I could handle it, didn't call in any back-up.

_Noooo_... My ego is too big for that.

So, now, with my earwig shot from the blows I had received, and my wrist-communicator completely smashed (along with my right wrist), I'm thinking I _really _should have called in back-up a long time ago.

Now, I'm stuck at Gotham Harbor with a broken wrist, a sprained ankle, possible concussion, _several _bruised and maybe a few cracked ribs, and no way of calling for help.

Brilliant.

Bane crossed over and pulled me up into the air by my cape. I reached for my belt, but, with his other hand, he ripped it from my waist. _Crap! Batman's gonna _kill _me!... If Bane doesn't first..._

As if on cue, the giant threw my broken body into the air and, just as I was about to fall, he punched my body onto a boat.

I landed with a _thwuank! _onto the poop deck.

_Seriously? Poop deck? What were they _thinking_? Wait... who is the peripheral 'they'?_

I mentally slapped myself. _I _seriously _have other things to worry about right now!_

Using his super-strength, Bane grabbed me again, this time by my long raven hair (_Now _I know what Alfred meant when he said I needed a haircut!) and threw me into the water.

Now, when you hit water at high speeds and _not _at the right angle, its like hitting concrete.

Sadly, I was flying through the air at a high speed, and my body was not quite angled correctly.

To make it worse, I hit heard-first.

To make things _even worse than that_, I hadn't had time to take a gulp of air before I went under.

After the skull-shattering blow, everything began to go black. My legs were Jello, and my arms were noodles. I sunk down, black spots coming over my eyes. The salty water seemed through my mask, stinging the aforementioned eyes. My lungs were burning, and water went down my throat rapidly, filling them up.

Then, everything was cast into full shadow...

….

….

**Five Days Earlier...**

Batman looked up at the others- Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, and Aquaman. "I'm leaving for the week- Richard will stay with Alfred, of course, but he _will _be going out on patrol-"

"WHAT?" Superman blurted. "Are you insane, Bruce? That's suicide, for Dick to go out on his own-"

Batman shot the Boy scout _the glare_, shutting the Kryptonian up instantly. "My _point _is," the Dark Knight continued, "I need you all to keep a sharp eye out on him for this next week. And have your communicators ready."

….

….

**Aquaman P.O.V.**

I swam around for a little while, not even noticing how my throat took in the salt water easily, filtering the harmful ingredients out through my hidden gills. I peered up through the small waves. Batman had given our little 'group' a tracker, and, as it had said that Robin was at Gotham Harbor, I had been 'commissioned' to watch Robin.

I only treaded the water, watching the nocturnal fish that swam past. Most were high-water predators looking for smaller ocean fish to prey on.

I didn't even know _why _I was here. Robin was an _excellent _fighter, an _excellent _vigilante. He wouldn't need my help-

_SPLOOSH!_

_Robin? _I though as the small, shaded figure fell into the water.

Swiftly, I kicked my webbed feet as I swam towards it.

The figure was falling, falling fast.

_ROBIN!_

That domino mask was impossible to forget.

With another powerful kick, I swam downwards and grabbed the boy by his cape. Looking into his face, I saw that his lips were bright blue, and his mask had been ripped off, showing two closed eyes.

As quickly as I could, I pulled the boy up by his armpits and swam up to the surface. As I went, I could see small tufts of red flying around his head.

_Blood..._

We broke the surface in a large splash, rippling waves falling all around us. I dragged the boy along, all the time looking out for his attacker, but I saw no one.

Great.

Now, I faced my next problem.

Keeping the child alive.

Giving a powerful kick, I leaped out of the water, pulling Robin into my arms bridal-style just as I landed. Quickly laying him down on the planks, I took in the damage.

He had several scrapes all over his face, and his water-logged costume had many tears in it, all stained with blood.

Then, I saw his lips again.

Bright blue.

_Bright_ blue.

Quickly, I pushed two fingers against the boy's neck.

Nothing.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I checked for a pulse in his wrist.

Again, there was nothing.

"Oh, Poseidon..."

Placing a flat hand over my fist, I pushed down just under Robin's chest.

Once... Twice... Three times-

Nothing.

Four... Five... Six...

Nothing.

Seven... Eight... Nine...

_Nothing_.

Ten... Eleven... Twelve... Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen...

There was still no reaction from the child.

I swore under my breath and began again, pressing down over and over on his chest, trying not to push too hard, in case he had any broken ribs or internal injuries.

Two... Four... Six... Eight... Ten... Twelve... Fourteen- Fifteen.

His eyes were still closed, his lips still blue.

"Child," I encouraged him, "breathe. Come now, son, take a breath- take a breath..."

I took in a deep breath when he did not react yet _again_, holding his nostrils closed, and breathed into his lips gently.

Again and again I repeated the process.

"Come now, Robin, if you die, Batman will never forgive me... Now, _breathe_."

_Bleaoch!_

An evil, yet relieving squish sounded, and water rushed forward from Robin's lips. I turned his head to the side to help the water drain from his lungs. "Good, child. Good... Breathe, now, breathe... Good, good..."

….

….

**Robin P.O.V.**

"Good, child..."

_Batman?_

"Good... Breathe, now, breathe..."

_No- not Batman..._

"Good, good..."

"A-Aqua-Aquaman?" I rasped.

I felt a flood of water coming up my throat, along with some puke and blood. Aquaman was holding gently onto my head as he tenderly pressed it to the side, allowing for my lungs to drain out easier.

His long, webbed fingers stroked my hair gently in a comforting manner. _Man, that feels good..._

"Robin, stay calm. You have a concussion-"

"Ya don't say?"

Aquaman made a deep chuckle and spoke in his royal accent, "Just stay down, son. I'll call in for help-"

"No!" I managed. _If Batman finds out..._

Aquaman's thick, blonde eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Robin, if Batman finds out that I did not alert him to your injuries-"

"Please..." I hissed, in too much pain to say much more. "Please... He'll n-never trust me again to p-patrol a-alone..."

Aquaman let out a deep sigh, but nodded. "Alright. I shall not tell him, unless your injuries are not well by the day he returns. Now, sleep, Robin, and I shall take you to the Hall."

I nodded and slowly, tenderly, found myself in Aquaman's thick, strong arms. He was wet, I realized, but it didn't really matter. I was wet, too, after all.

I could still feel the blood seeping down my neck.

My body was freezing, goosebumps rising up my arms and legs. I felt my lips quiver, even as I tried to stop it.

Aquaman must have sensed my distress, because he said, "Just try to sleep, son. You shall be fine..."

I nodded helplessly and drifted off into black...

….

….

**Aquaman P.O.V.**

I carried Robin all the way to the Hall, but, being an Atalantean, with my super-strength, I propelled myself quicker than a human could have. I reached it in record time, darting up the stairs with an unconscious child in my arms.

As I entered, I ran into John. The Green Lantern jumped a bit. "God, Corin! I didn't know you had duty toni-" Then, he saw Robin.

His face paled, and he spoke rapidly, "Let's get him to the infirmary."

I nodded.

….

….

**Robin P.O.V.**

I woke up again, and the first thing I felt was my brain throbbing against my skull.

"Ugh..." I moaned and turned over on what I _supposed _was a bed in the Medical Bay of the Hall.

"Robin?"

Aquaman was still here?

I pried my eyes open to see the king sitting next to me, holding a cool rag. He wiped my forehead gently, smiling. "Robin, you worried us deeply."

"U-us?" I rasped.

"Yeah, kid. _Us_."

I peered over the man's shoulder and saw Superman, Flash, and Green Arrow. Green Lantern hung in the back, looking uncomfortable.

I scowled firmly. "The Bat told you to watch me, didn't he?"

The four heroes all stammered and stuttered.

"Well, uh, see-"

"We were just-"

"-had no choice-"

"He kinda ordered us-"

"We were just trying to protect you!" Flash exclaimed.

Everyone stared at him, shocked. I felt my eyes widen, and a small smile graced my lips. "Thanks, guys..."

Their bewildered gazes turned on me.

"Wh-What?" Green Arrow asked, confusion clear on his face.

I giggled, but my ribs began to throb, and a hand jetted towards them before I could stop it. The searing pain struck through my whole body, and I leaned my head back into the pillow as to calm myself.

"Robin?"

My eyes snapped open, and I saw Aquaman's worried blue eyes. "Robin, how much does it hurt?"

"On a scale of one to ten?" I joked.

The king chuckled, turning to the others. "I shall stay with him. Do not worry- go on home, now. You all shall need rest tonight."

"So do you," Superman protested as Flash and Green Arrow left, stretching and yawning.

I saw a smirk cross Aquaman's lips, and he replied, "I am a king. I can sleep all day if I wish."

Superman shook his head but wasn't able to hide his chuckle. "Right, Corin. Right..."

He left, leaving just me and Aquaman, who turned and gave me a stern look. "Robin, you have a severe concussion, several broken ribs, blood loss, and a shattered wrist..." His glare faltered. "Even if I did not tell Batman, he would know."

"Yeah..." I managed. "They don't call him 'World's Greatest Detective' for nothin', I guess..."

Aquaman nodded, wiping more hair from my face.

_Has Corin always been this touchy-feely?_

"You should rest, Robin. It will help you heal faster."

I nodded, trying to hide a yawn that came to my lips, but Aquaman saw it. He chuckled and stood, pulling the sheets up to my chin. "So..." I began slowly. "_Are _you gonna' tell Bats?"

He shook his head, and I gave a sigh of relief.

"You are."

I was relieved too early, apparently.

I groaned, and Aquaman _yet again_ chuckled at me. Rolling my eyes, I curled onto my side and watched as the man walked to the door. He turned out the lights, but, just as he took one foot out the door, I called for him.

"Corin?"

He turned. "Yes, Richard?"

I smiled softly. "You're gonna be a great dad."

He blushed slightly and nodded. "Thank you, Robin."

And he left.

I closed my eyes, yawning. "No, Cor... Thank _you_..."

**YAY!**

**So... was it good? Bad? Ugly?**

**LET ME KNOW!**

**REVIEW!**

**V**


End file.
